My diary, keep out!
by Merkury
Summary: A Diary of every ones favorite character Sirius.
1. Day one

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A.n.: Sarah is Sirius's twin sister. She is also in Griffindor. She has the shortest temper ever. I took a Mary Sue test and she got 22, an non sue  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Ahh, another day of boredom. I had to pull weeds again, the mundane verity. They consisted of, Clover, Mustard seed, and last but not least, NETTLE!!! It stung me a whole 50 times!!!! Arggg!!!  
  
James was mooning over Lilly again; they've broken up for the sixth time this week.  
  
Remus is still chasing after my sister. If only she wasn't such a tomboy. She always complains that she's not a true marauder.  
  
Sarah has gotten in her 2nd fight this week. This time she was defending our little brother from his own house. They were teasing him about being a softy, and how he wasn't a true Slytherin. She took on 4 of them. Our family might get sued by one of the boy's fathers, she broke his nose, and his left arm is now fractured so badly, that he may lose all use of it. Not that I care.  
  
Peter is, well.... Peter. He is so afraid of the rest of us. I wish he was a little braver. Maybe one day, he'll grow out of it.  
  
Oh well, Lily still thinks I'm not worthy. Sarah always makes fun of me in front of the boys about liking Lilly, but I could always counter strike about her crushing on James. She although has enough sense not to tell mother. Mom would kill over dead if she new that her precious little Sirius was mooning over a mudblood.  
  
Well that's it wish me luck on my next prank  
Sirius  
  
Sirius: 5th year, right before the trick on Snape 


	2. day 2

Dear Diary,  
  
You'll never guess what happened. Sarah and James are going out. There's something wrong with this picture. Sarah is my sister, and James is my best friend. Isn't James in love with Lilly although she hates him? And Why my twin. Did he always like her? Or is she just second best? And if he always liked her, was he just using me to get to her?  
  
Sirius  
  
Later  
  
Sorry about leaving so soon but James was asking me what Sarah's favorite candy is. James has known her as long as he's know me... I still think there something fishy about all this.  
  
Sirius  
  
Even later   
  
In bed I was struck by a revelation. Sarah is Lily's best friend. Maybe james is being a sneaky Bastard and playing Sarah like a string on a violin to get Lilly to like him. I'll have to tell her. She may not believe me. But I have to try.  
  
Sirius 


	3. 3rd day

Dear diary,

Okay I tried to warn Sara, But she basically shoved all my concern right back in my face. She said "I don't think that that's true. Seriously Sirius, you're just angry because your twin is dating one of your best friends." Then she storms out of the room.

Okay, I am jealous, but still she could at least admit the fact that I could be right. At least she could say, "Oh jee wiz brother, I don't think that what you said is true, but thanks for your concern." IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!?!?!

Well, Remus took the news of the new couple better than I thought. Instead of throwing a pot at my head then following it up with other crockery, he just said, "Wow, I didn't know that Sara even liked boys," and then with a very dopy look on his face he wandered off.

"Wow, I didn't know that Sara even liked boys," what kind of an idiot is that? He could at least get angry that one of his best friends stole the girl he liked and gone and confronted James himself. If he wants Sara bad enough, "Wow, I didn't know that Sara even liked boys," isn't goanna work.

Ode to my Bratty, ill-tempered sister,

Oh Sara, oh Sara,

Why can't you tell

That as soon as James gets Lilly

He'll drop you down a well

Remus is a much better match

Although you kick him around

For in all of Hogwarts

There's no better lad to be found

If you would open you're eyes

You'd see that he cares

James may say he loves you

But inside he just doesn't care

From Your charming older brother.

Homework:

Charms: Write a 2 page essay about how wands can effect how a charm is cast.

Potions: work with your partner on the Report due the next class time ( who cares Lilly won't let me help her)

History of magic: 10 page essay due on goblin revolution ( get answers from Peter, he stayed awake during that lecture)

Transfiguration: Remember your quill and ink, for Mrs. McGonagall won't give you any more


End file.
